


But My Heart Told My Head, This Time No

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demon Logan, Demons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Lonely. He’s lonely. All he wants is a friend. So, he does something stupid and desperate: he summons a demon.Written for Inktober Day 14: Rings.





	But My Heart Told My Head, This Time No

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah, so this is a trash pile. Apologies in advance. I was stressed, and tired, and I had no idea what to do for this prompt, so... here. 
> 
> The crappy Internet continues. I had my first rehearsal for my new band a few hours ago, so that's why this is being posted in the middle of the night. Have this piece of self-indulgent trash as a result. Enjoy, guys!

He’s lonely. He’s lonely, and sad, and scared, and he just wants a friend, but everyone looks at him with pity because they know what happened. All he wants is a friend. So, he searches the Internet, the library, talks to a bunch of people, and he finally comes up with a solution. Yeah, it’s a stupid decision, but he’s desperate. He decides that if no one was going to talk to him, he’d summon a demon to talk to instead. 

 

 

It took some time, but he finally managed to get everything he needed for a particular summoning ring. He had to contend with a lot of weird ingredients and a lot of crazy people, but he thought it was worth it. He was finally going to have a friend! 

 

 

He placed all of his ingredients in a bowl, made sure the ring was set up properly, and began the chant. He stumbled over a couple of the words, but overall, his pronunciation wasn’t too bad. He finished, and red smoke began to pour out of the edges of the ring. He held his breath, either out of excitement or out of fear (he couldn’t tell). Finally, the smoke cleared, and the breath caught in his throat. 

 

 

A tall, slender man about his age stood in the middle of the circle, a long forked tail curled up on the floor behind him. Huge, curving horns protruded out of the sides of his skull, increasing his height by at least five inches. He wore a formal black shirt, a dark blue silk vest, a dark blue silk tie, neatly pressed black slacks, and shiny black shoes. His chilly blue eyes strayed around the room until they finally landed on him, and his mouth curved up into a grin, displaying a set of extremely sharp fangs. 

 

 

“Ah. I assume you are the one who summoned me. What deal would you propose?” the demon smoothly drawled, a posh British accent twisting their words into some of the most elegant cadences that he’d ever heard. He swallowed and extended a hand, grinning. 

 

 

“Hi! I’m Patton. What’s your name?” The demon froze, staring at Patton’s outstretched hand with a look of confusion painting his perfect face. 

 

 

“Uh… Logan. You may call me Logan. It is… a pleasure to meet you, Patton.” Patton could practically see the demon’s cool, uncaring facade slip away as he shook Patton’s hand, and Patton smiled brighter. 

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Logan! Want to come watch a movie? I made cookies and popcorn,” Patton asked, crossing his fingers internally. From everything he’d read, demons were supposed to listen to requests made by the people who summoned them. So, hopefully, Logan would say yes and come watch a movie with him. Sure, it left a slightly sour feeling in Patton’s stomach, but he was getting more and more used to that lately.

 

 

Logan worried his bottom lip between his sharp fangs as he pondered his answer; Patton stared, wondering how he didn’t puncture his own lip with those giant fangs. Finally, he answered “I suppose those are acceptable terms,” and stepped out of the ring. He froze as soon as both of his feet exited the circle, and all of the blood drained from his face.

 

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Patton asked, instantly on high alert. He could have just ruined a new friendship, he needed to fix it, he needed to help Logan-

 

 

“I just realized that we never made a formal contract before I left the ring. So, that means… I’m stuck here,” Logan whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. Patton’s eyes widened, and he realized the magnitude of what had just happened. He’d been the one to get Logan out of the ring before they made a contract; he’s the one who’d just trapped Logan here. 

 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Patton whispered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Logan gave him a sad smile and waved him off. 

 

 

“No need to worry, Patton. It’s not like I have much to go back to anyway.” That just made Patton even sadder. 

 

 

“Regardless, I feel like I should make it up to you.” Logan’s head tilted to the side as he thought for a moment, and then he straightened again, his face fixed in a neutral expression. 

 

 

“I believe you can repay me by allowing me to live within your residence until I can figure out a way back to Hell,” Logan stated, fiddling with his cufflinks. Patton blinked, shocked. That was all? Really? 

 

 

“Of course, Logan! Did you just think I was going to throw you out on the streets?” Silence. “... Logan.” 

 

 

“Well, yes. Most humans hate demons, and if we are not useful, they tend to cast us aside,” Logan replied, matter-of-fact and blunt. That made Patton feel like crying more. 

 

 

“Well, Logan, you’re not getting cast out here. We’ll figure it out, together.” Logan smiled a little at that, and Patton extended a hand, grinning. “Now, how about that movie, hm?” 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Well, I feel like I should repay you all for the pain and suffering you just went through reading my crap. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! Hopefully, I'll see at least one of you tomorrow. 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
